The Dragon
by IsobelAnis
Summary: Taken from his family and sold into slavery, a young Light makes his way in a society very different to the one he grew up in. Will he be able to make his way and escape, or will he become everything he once hated and forsake his sense of justice?
1. Prologue

The Dragon

by Isa 

Rating: M

Pairing: L/Light

Summary: Taken from his family and sold into slavery, a young Light makes his way in a society very different to the one he grew up in. Will he be able to make his way and escape, or will he become everything he once hated and forsake the sense of justice that he and his family paid the ultimate sacrifice for?

Warning: This story will include slavery and abuse. This will be slash/yaoi sometime in the future. If this offends you, I ask that you do not read and then tell me about it. Constructive criticism and suggestions however are very much welcome since this is my first fanfiction of any kind, and not my first language either. Also, consider yourself be warned, I cannot guarantee fast updates.

Disclaimer: I do not own or otherwise have rights to Death Note and all its content. 

Prologue 

It had already been twelve hours by the time the call came. Twelve hours during which the family had gone from panic to hope to devastation. Soichiro Yagami was a police officer and he knew what it meant when there was no ransom. It meant death. But then, when he had almost given up his hope of seeing his son again, the call came.

"Yagami, we have your son." The caller's voice was male, rough and low, obviously falsified.

"Please, let me talk to him. What is it that you want?" Soichiro was panicking. Light was still so young, so innocent. He didn't want to think about what he may have had to endure during these twelve hours, didn't want to think about the possibility that he wasn't even alive anymore and that the call, the demand was all an elaborate ruse. Around him, the police officers under his command froze for a moment, then rushed to record and trace the call.

"You have been investigating a certain organization in the last few days. We demand that you drop your investigation and also guarantee that it will not be taken up again by anyone else in the future. If you do this then we are prepared to let you have your son back... Once we are you have done as we demand."

"Before I commit to anything I want to talk to my son! I need proof that he is still alive!" At this point, the hope that Soichiro had harboured had evaporated. He knew that he would never be able to guarantee that the case would be dropped and also never taken up again. If they had demanded money there would have been a chance... But this? Oh gods, his son. His poor, innocent son who had never done anything to deserve this fate, and who would now have to pay for his father's drive for justice.

There was silence on the other end for a short while, and then a young voice spoke. "Father?"

"Light! Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?" The relief that was felt by Soichiro was short-lived. Even though Light was still alive now, he wouldn't be for long. The police didn't know where he was taken, and until now not even by whom. There wouldn't be enough time to find him.

"I'm fine, they didn't hurt me. Father, I heard what they demand." There was a short pause. "Promise me, no matter what they do to me, no matter what they demand, don't you give it to them! Promise that you'll bring them to justice!" Light's voice was resolved and strong, belying his thirteen years of age and sounding more mature than most adults.

"Light..." Soichiro was torn between fierce pride and grief. His son was so brilliant, had such a keen sense for justice. He knew that there was no way out for him, of course he knew. There was nothing he could do for his child. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the officer running the trace shake his head solemnly. One last hope was destroyed. He took a deep breath. "I love you, Light. And… I promise. I promise, son." Tears blurred his sight.

"I love you too, Dad. Tell mom and Sayu… Tell them-"Abruptly the sound of a muffled impact was heard, then the kidnapper was back.

"You won't give in even for your son's life? To save your brilliant child?" The angry voice taunted on the other end of the line.

"I cannot fulfill your demands, no matter how much I may want to." Soichiro closed his eyes in pain.

"Then so be it. Your son's life is on your conscience." That was the last Soichiro Yagami heard before the connection was broken, the kidnapper having hung up.

For a long moment he stared blindly at his desk, aware of the other officers around him, all work having stopped at the criminal's declaration. Then he dropped his head into his hands and wept bitterly for the lost life of his wonderful generous child that had been taken from him much too early.


	2. Chapter 1  Taken

Chapter 1 – Taken 

Light woke up to darkness. After a moment he reconsidered, he had woken up blindfolded. His head hurt, like he had taken a hit. He could not remember what had happened. His last memory was walking home from school, and then… Nothing. As he was blindfolded and apparently tied to a chair, he must not have come to be here willingly. As a matter of fact, there was no scenario Light could think of off the top of his head that involved him blindfolded and bound to a chair. Considering that fact Light reasoned that he must have been kidnapped. He also couldn't think of anyone he had annoyed enough to drive them to kidnapping him, so this probably had to do with his father, a well-known detective with the police. It was unlikely that his mother, a housewife, or his little sister had been the cause of severe resentment for anyone.

At the sound of footsteps in the distance Light quickly relaxed into his bonds. Maybe he would be able to find out more by pretending to still be unconscious. The steps grew nearer and finally a door opened behind Light. As soon as they were in the same room, Light realized that two persons had just entered. He estimated them to be male because of their gait and the sound of their steps. A few seconds later his estimate proved right.

"The brat is still out it seems, I hope you didn't hit him too hard. We can't have him dying on us before the deal!" This came from the man in front of and slightly to the right of him. His voice was deep and slightly rough, like he smoked too much. There was also an accent that sounded foreign to Light, but that he couldn't place with only those few words for comparison.

"Of course I didn't, it's not my fault the boy's a sissy! Wouldn't expect otherwise, what with being a know-it-all and the pretty girly face." The second man sounded younger and subservient to the man who had first talked. He also seemed more the brawn instead of brain type, Light sneered inside his head.

"Well, if the deal falls through, and it probably will, maybe I'll keep him to work for me instead of killing him. Those scores he got seemed pretty good, he could be an asset if I can keep him in line." Light needed a moment to process that. They wanted him to work for them? Were they stupid? Why would he want to work for them after they had kidnapped him? For criminals!

"Well, I guess there's nothing lost if it doesn't work out. You can still whack him later." Once again, Light got the impression that Male Nr 2 wasn't very bright.

"That, or probably make use of his 'pretty girly face' and sell him to the next whorehouse. We do own a few of them, so making sure he doesn't run won't be a problem. I could also sell him to the highest bidder, but we might make more of a profit if we keep him." At that moment Light decided that working for criminals was probably better than being sold and becoming a whore.

"Whatever, just make sure this won't come back to bite us in the ass. Let's get on with this, I want to be rid of him as soon as possible. Won't do to have them find us after all." Stupid seemed to get antsy and impatient, maybe they hadn't covered their tracks well and Light could still get out of this. A second later his hopes were dashed once again.

"They won't, we have the backing of the organization after all. They won't even get close, and I made sure that they have no clues. Our mole in the department just called to tell me that." Light's blood ran cold. A mole? Even if he managed to escape, they might still get him. It sounded like they had more resources than he first imagined. These weren't your average run of the mill criminals out for revenge because of an arrest. These people had power and a widespread network if their words could be believed.

"Anyway," Man Nr 1 spoke up again, "wake him up so we can get on with this." Light braced himself for the light, but instead he jerked and gasped in shock when cold water hit him and ran over his head and soaked into his clothes.

"Well well, look who's awake." The male in command taunted at him. Light decided to continue to pretend he had been asleep since it looked as if they hadn't noticed he had been awake.

"Who are you? Where am I! My father is a detective and he'll find you!"

"No, he won't. Now be quiet so I can call your father. He will do as we demand or you will die." Light decided that the death threat was probably meant to scare him into submission and make him plead desperately with his father for his release. He also decided that he would not do so. Maybe it was his stubborn streak, but he was unwilling to do anything these people demanded of him. They had kidnapped him so they did not deserve his cooperation. If they weren't able to ensure their goals without his help then he would not do it for them. Criminals were the worst of society after all, they didn't deserve anything but being caught and then judged.

Detachedly Light listened to the man in charge list his demands to his father over the phone. Drop the investigation for now and in the future no persecution? No, Light would not plead. They deserved to be caught and tried. They seemed dangerous, and no-one should be exempt from justice. Justice was, after all, the most important pillar of society. He already knew they probably wouldn't kill him, so that made his decision even easier.

The cell phone was held to his ear, and he demanded not to give in of his father. He knew this would be hard on him, to think that he was the reason his son had been killed, but he hoped that they would be able to meet again in the future. For now, he could only give this bit of peace to his father, to not plead for his life but demand justice against the criminals. And also peace for his mother and sister… The punch, though almost expected, caught him off guard since he still could not see anything. Light heard the kidnapper hang up the phone.

"You deserve to die for that stunt, you little brat. Maybe you'll wish that I had killed you soon. From now on, you'll be working for me. I'll put that brain of yours to use." As he had thought, his gamble had paid off.

"Why should I? I won't be a criminal." Light figured that if he gave in too soon, they might know he was up to something. Not that they wouldn't expect that anyway. Well, Man Nr 1 anyway. Nr 2 may just be too stupid for that.

"You will, because if you don't do as I demand, if you run, if you make contact with anyone who knows you, if your family somehow finds out you're still alive, or if you try to go to the police, you will die. More than that, your family, the people you have told and their families, they all will die. Just because of you. If you refuse, I will sell you to the highest bidder with the sickest fantasies I can find, and you'll become their whore until they decide to kill you or sell you on. So you see, becoming a criminal is the best thing that can happen to you!"

Well, then, Light's plan to escape had just become a lot more complicated. 

* * *

><p>AN.: Well, at least I managed to get a new chapter up! And it's longer than the prologue, too! Hopefully, this will make the direction the plot is taking a bit clearer. Please review if you read. Any suggestions and criticism are welcome! Thank you for the favourites and the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p> 


End file.
